Bruce Wayne(Batman) (Teen Titans Go!)
Batman (Bruce Wayne) is the superhero defender of Gotham Cityand Robin's adoptive father and mentor. He made his debut in the episode La Larva de Amor as a cameo. History When he was just ten years old, Bruce Wayne witnessed his own parents murder in a senseless crime after exiting a theater late at night. Years later, he traveled around the world, learning various forms of martial arts. When he finished his training, he returned to Gotham City and became its defender, as well as the world's greatest detective, the Dark Knight known as Batman. When Dick Grayson (Robin)'s parents were killed in a circus accident, Batman took the young boy under his wing and raised him as his own son. Dick Grayson eventually became Robin, and he fought at Batman's side for many years, until he left to become his own hero. Shortly after, Robin moved to Jump City and became the leader of the newly-formed Teen Titans. His first official appearance was in the episode La Larva de Amor. He was seen fishing with James Gordon, the police commissioner of Gotham City, in a boat that has a picture of Batgirl on it (who is, coincidentally, Gordon's daughter: Barbara). He was also seen in the episode Girl's Night Out where the girls (Starfire, Raven, and Jinx) pass by a cop car with him and Jim Gordon laughing randomly. They don't seem to care that the girls are being pursued by much of the JCPD and just continue giggling. In Thanksgiving, Robin invites Batman to spend the holiday with him and the other Titans. Before his arrival, Robin stresses over making sure everything is "perfect", in order to impress Batman. While waiting for Batman to arrive, the other Titans engage in a food fight that makes a huge mess of the living room. Right as Batman walks in, the pie Robin intended to throw at Beast Boy hits him in the face. Batman angrily glares at Robin, who runs to his room screaming. Batman's first speaking appearance is in the comic Prank'd!. Beast Boy prank calls several members of the Justice League, including Batman. When Robin hears of this, he worries that Batman will trace the call back to them, and orders an evacuation. Despite the prank call being bounced around six satellites and four continents, Batman is able to trace the call in mere seconds. Later on, Robin prank calls Batman, but bounces the signal to the invading Gordanian ship. Batman breaks into the Gordanian ship, confronts the leader, and forces the entire fleet of ships to retreat far away from the earth. In Real Boy Adventures, Cyborg is depressed about being a full human. Robin attempts to cheer him up with a song about being a "Real Boy". In the song, Batman appears and plays a lengthy electric guitar solo for a large crowd of other manly characters from DC Comics and throughout history. Batman, like many DC superheroes and villains, makes up a huge pop culture-like influence throughout Jump City. His image often appears in various paraphernalia such as posters, movies, magazines, and even his own cereal brand. Batman's influence is most prominent in Robin's room in Titans Tower, where the majority of Robin's decorations are linked to his days as Batman's sidekick. Trivia * Batman has had 3 different design variations in the series. In his first, appearing in La Larva de Amor, Batman is bulky with a giant chin. In his second appearance, which first appeared in Girls Night Out, Batman has a square jaw that does not stick out, and a rectangle-shaped, muscular body. This variation remained the same throughout the rest of season 1. In his first season 2 appearance, Slumber Party, Batman is given a new, final variation. In his final design, he has a bigger chin again, muscular arms, and narrow legs. * He is one of the only characters to change designs throughout the series. * Batman was only hinted in the original show, now he appears as a recurring character, and his name is outright spoken. * The show's producers have rumored that they want to have Kevin Conroy (voice of Batman in many things including Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League, Justice League: Unlimited, Batman: Gotham Knight, Batman the Brave and the Bold (Alternate universe), Batman Arkham City, the 2013 video game Injustice: Gods Among Us, and many more do a speaking role for Batman sometime, although it is unsure when, if ever, this will happen or Diedrich Bader might reprise him from "Batman the Brave and the Bold" and "JLA adventures: trapped in time" also Bruce Greenwood might reprise him who has voiced him in "Batman under the red hood" and "Young Justice". ** Kevin Conroy's Batman often worked with Tara Strong's Batgirl. Tara Strong currently plays both Raven and Batgirl in the series. * Batman's square jaw appears to take after his "Batman the Brave and the Bold" design. * When Raven showed the picture of the Halloween spirit in her book in Halloween, one of the bats references to his face * Despite his numerous appearances, as of yet Batman has never said anything, aside from being heard laughing. * Batman's first appearance in DC was in the Detective Comics series and he did not have a comic series yet. Screenshots 16-1463525577.PNG Category:DC Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Batmen of the Multiverse Category:Teen Titans Category:Stealth Force Category:Driver Category:Millionaires Category:Legal Guardian Category:Pilot Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:Batman Family Category:Justice League Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:Jump City Category:Gotham City Category:Super Hero Category:Cape Category:Secret Keeper Category:Wayne Family Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Humans Category:Wayne Family Category:Wayne Family Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Teachers